


Shades of Red and Blue

by seireihime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith and Allura are at each other's throats, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Mayhaps possessive Keith, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 7, Someone stop me, They're rivals fighting for Lance's affection, What Have I Done, he's dense as a rock, it's obviously on Allura's side, klangst, she//ith at first glance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seireihime/pseuds/seireihime
Summary: So Keith and Shiro are finally married, everyone's overjoyed, ecstatic, and Lance...well...He's trying survive this nightmare.





	Shades of Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my bullshit again and there is no one here to stop me.
> 
> I blame Twitter lol
> 
> Happy reading uwu

It had been four months since the defeat Sendak and the liberation of Earth from the galra; since the marriage of Shiro and Keith.

Yeah. He could remember it clearly now.

 

_4 months earlier…_

 

_“Coran buddy, do you think you can marry us off?” Shiro’s voice came in through the coms._

_Lance’s breathing hitched; a singular thought repeating itself in his mind. ‘No..no..no….no….no…no!’_

_Coran rolled his eyes as he continued fighting off the enemy, and huffed. “Do you..ack…Shiro…take Keith—oh you sneaky little—Kogane, to be your…ugh…lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“I do.” Shiro replied, dark grey hues twinkling lovingly as he stared at Keith as he sliced through one the mindless metallic shoulders. Keith could be seen happily smiling; much to the brunette’s dismay, his heart slowly breaking into two._

_“Please no…” his voice croaked, mouth becoming dry as his vision blurred. He long gone had forgotten they were still fighting, still engaging with the enemy. His shots missed terribly, uncoordinated and sloppy; predictable._

_“Do you, Keith Kogane, take Takashi Shirogane to be your wedded husband…ah quiznack…. to cherish in love and in friendship….whoa there! In strength and in weakness…you know what…do you accept him or not?”_

_“I do.” came Keith’s answer, eyes shining brightly. Everything seemed to slow down, everything became a blur. Last thing he remembered was forming Voltron as soon as they returned to their lions, getting hit by the explosion, and separating; crashing into different terrains and then nothing._

 

Present time:

 

Everyone had gathered round the cafeteria, to properly celebrate Keith and Shiro’s as newlyweds after everyone's successful recuperation. This is where Lance McClain enters.

He’s sleep deprived, dark circular rings decorating under his eyes. He hasn’t gotten any wink of sleep recently, like at all. He currently was seated next to the princess, completely unaware of her occasional worried glances directed his way.

Everyone seemed to be oblivious to Lance’s current behavior, all except his family, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge. They all looked at him concerned. This didn’t seem like the quiet Lance, something was wrong, and they were determined to find out. The newlyweds were seated in the middle, in their garrison uniforms; cuddling and whispering into their ears. That was a huge slap to the face; tears began forming at the corner of his eyes. He didn’t bother to pay attention, he just ignored, ignored, and ignored that is, until he heard Keith’s voice, his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage. He then spoke, cerulean hues glued to Keith’s entire being.

“Shiro…you’ve always been there for me, for as long as I could remember. You always were there for me, both you and Adam. I owe you big time. You never gave up on me... so thank you. I promise both you and Adam this; I’ll do my best to make you happy, to cherish you, to love you, to care for you as your husband. Shiro, I…” Keith was cut off as Lance abruptly stood from his chair, hands against the wooden surface—forming into fists.

Everyone turned their eyes him, hushed murmurs were heard. His bangs overshadowed his face. He exhaled, tilting his head up, a heartbroken smile that was masked so perfectly, no one could be fooled into thinking otherwise, except only those closest to Lance could tell the difference. “Shiro…Keith...” If one paid attention closely enough, they could hear the shakiness and pain in his voice. “Congratulations…” And so, he ran off, liquid pearls dibbling down his cheeks like a endless river. A pair of brown, several blue and violet eyes widen at the sight.

Hunk and Pidge made eye contact, frowning. _‘So that’s it.’_ That’s what came to their mind as they came to their conclusion.

Allura stood up almost immediately, chasing after the red paladin and cried out, “Lance!”

Keith could dumbly stare at the door as Lance and Allura left, a dull throbbing against his chest. He frowned, confused as to why he felt that way. However, he did know one thing, the thought of Lance and the princess alone together made his stomach churn.

“Keith?” He heard Shiro’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Yeah…?” He replied as he turned to his husband.

“Are you alright love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Keith sat back down, leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder as celebration continued, going back to normal after the male’s departure. Something didn’t sit right but he paid no attention as he listened to Shiro whisper into his ear once more, telling him of the things he’d promise to be when they were left alone for their honeymoon and couldn’t help the blush that crept against his pale cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lance ran and ran, until his legs gave out, falling onto the tiled floor. His tears continued, there just was no stopping them at all. He cried, cried, and cried, harshly scrubbing away the liquid pearls with the inside of his palms. The 21 year old sobbed, hiccuping in the process. It just wasn’t fair.

He’s loved Keith since their academy days, since they were mere 12 year old boys. So why, why did he have to look Shiro’s way? Why couldn’t the bastard see what was before him? Sure, they started off at a badly, and kind of made them rivals…but did he forget how Lance was the one who was there for him when Shiro died? Their bonding moment, did it mean absolutely nothing? If that was the case, then why, why be so upset over some dumb shit that he could care less about?

Why…why?

What hurt him the most was when they were stuck on that game show and Keith had completely disregarded him after everything they’ve been through? A bitter laugh escaped his lips. Who was he kidding? He was just a boy from Cuba who had nothing to prove. He was the goofball, the idiot. So why would Keith even bother looking his way? That had been a stupid selfish wish of his. Keith was so much better, but Shiro? Oh man, the guy was practically a hero, the best the galaxy garrison had to offer. He was loved and admired by all, even by Lance at one point.

But now, he could go to hell, he had stolen everything; Keith’s attention, admiration and love; his _heart._ Everything! Letting out a frustrated yell, he screamed and screamed unaware at the pair of arms wrapping around his torso. He just continued, wallowing in his self-pity. His lungs burned so he resorted back to crying, hands firmly on top of the floor, keeping himself upright. He could faintly hear someone’s painful cries, blinking he tuned and caught a glimpse of white long hair.

It was Allura.

What in the world? His vision was still blurry as he tried to make out the princess’ form.

“Oh Lance…” she spoke in a shaky whisper.

That was all it took for him to understand; to know, that she understood his pain. His anguish.

So he weakly placed her hands over hers, giving them a thankfully squeeze. He wasn’t aware how long they stayed like that before he knew it, soon Hunk and Pidge had found him and Allura.

“How are you holding up buddy?” Hunk was the first to speak, hands on his hips as he looked at the pair worriedly as Pidge stood to his side, a sad expression on her face.

“I’m…fine.” He replied, not bothering to turn around as the princess looked at the duo sadly, eyes red and puffy.

“You guys look like shit.” Pidge spoke, trying to lighten the mood only to get elbowed in her side.

Lance lightly chuckled, and everyone just let out relieved smiles. “Yeah, it seems so.”

He carefully stands up as Allura releases him from her grip and turns, offering his hands out to her to which, she happily accepts, standing up with his help. He gives her hands one final squeeze, eyes shining; his expression soft. “Thank you.”

The Altean female blushes at that, averting his gaze for a brief moment before looking back up at him. “Of course, Lance. It’s the least I could do after all you have done for me.”

Hunk and Pidge blink owlishly, looking between Allura and Lance.

“Well I’ll be damned…” Pidge gaped, turning to Hunk, whispering. “It seems the princess finally reciprocates Lance’s feelings…well…old ones that is.”

The Samoan nods, clearly stupefied. “It sucks that Lance has a thing for Keith.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve never told you but Lance over there is bisexual and has been smitten by our leader since our preteen years.”

“You’re kidding…”

“No, I’m completely serious. At first it was just a crush right; but as soon as we got stuck in space together as the paladins of Voltron, Lance’s crush ended up becoming deeper the closer he got to Keith. As everyone’s aware, the second person the dude is close to after Shiro is Lance.”

“Oh my god, love sounds complicated.”  
  
“It is. That’s why our friend here was so heart broken. I’m going to be honest with you; I haven’t seen him this miserable since the death of his cat. That’s definitely saying something, he fell for Keith _hard_.”

Pidge looked over to Lance and Allura as the pair spoke. “Yeah, it’s weird seeing him so…not him. I didn’t expect this really, seeing how he made a one sided rivalry with Keith.”

“Yeah, that’s understandable but he was trying to hide his feelings, so can you really blame him? I mean Lance was insecure about Keith and Shiro’s relationship beforehand. He would always come to me whenever something questionable between the two came up. It hurt me to see him compare himself to Shiro, to see that wistful expression on his face as he stared at Keith from the sidelines.”

She frowned, not liking where this was headed.

“I guess the whole marriage between Shiro and Keith really delivered the last painful blow. This only confirmed his suspicions and insecurities. Look, I’m happy for them, really I am however, I’m also mad. Mad at Keith, at Shiro. Why didn’t they bother to clear up where their relationship stood? They always denied anything romantic going on between them whenever we asked. Why make it seem Lance had a chance? It pisses me the fuck off.”

Pidge couldn’t help but snort.

“Especially when you think about how Lance referred to Keith as the future, how he deserved to be freed, only to be picked by said person because he didn’t want to be stuck in there with him, forever. I thought that was a dick move, and I’ve kind of have been holding a grudge against Keith. I mean, did you see the absolutely adoring expression on his face when he spoke about our leader? Bullshit, he didn’t deserve this.”

“Yeah, I can agree…however Hunk, we can’t do much now. As much as I dislike Keith for what he did and caused. Lance also is at fault. He should’ve come clean sooner and maybe then this would’ve been avoided, the heartbreak of the harsh reality. Keith would’ve turned him down gently.”

“You have a point, but that’s exactly Pidge why he was so afraid. That was the exact reason he didn’t say anything in the first place.”

“This is a mess. I just hope Allura can fix this.”

“Me too...it’s the least he deserves.”

The two watched as the princess did her best to cheer Lance up, and gentle smiles tugged at their lips. They had confidence she would pick up the pieces and mend his broken heart.

However they were horribly wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lance, Allura, Hunk and Pidge eventually returned, much to the relief of others. Shiro and Keith who were recently taking a break from the others appeared as they headed for their rooms. Shiro perked up, smiling.

“Ah, you guys, you’re finally back.”

The four tensed, especially Lance, who glared on the spot. The all too familiar ache in his chest began to resurface. Pidge was the first to turn, smiling. “Ah yeah, we were just enjoying some fresh air, right guys?”

Hunk came to her defense. “Yeah, yeah, we’re all fine now. Just tired...”

“Tell me about it, everyone ended up drunk and we were getting a little overwhelmed, so we decided to clock in for the night.” Shiro laughed well naturedly, and just briefly, Lance turned and immediately regretted it.

Keith and Shiro were hand in hand, the golden bands perfectly secured around their ring fingers and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. All air was cut off from his lungs and he could feel himself tear up again. Upon noticing this, Allura wrapped her arm around Lance, and sent a sickeningly sweet smile the couple’s way.

“Well, Lance and I will be heading off to bed as well. Goodnight Shiro, Keith. Pidge, Hunk.”

She then gave him a tight squeeze, resting her head against her shoulder as she escorted him to his room unaware of the pair of violet eyes lingering on their retreating figures. Keith frowned as the two disappeared into the darkness. Shiro looked a bit worried, but shrugged it off as he turned to his husband. “We should head off to rest too, don’t you think?”

Keith blinked, “Uh, yeah. I’m beat. Night you guys.”

“Yeah, night...” Pidge and Hunk replied, glaring Keith’s way.

Lance fell asleep crying, snuggling his pillow as Allura ran her fingers through his hair. After deciding he truly had fallen asleep, she headed for her own designates bedroom. As she walked down the hallway, she could faintly hear grunts and breathy moans from what seemed to be Shiro's room. She let out scoff, glaring at the door in disgust; how improper. Once she arrived near her own sleeping quarters, she entered and shimmied out of her uniform and carefully slip on her nightgown. The mice were waiting for her at the edge of the bed, squeaking happily as she neared.

A small smile gracing her feminine features as she crawled inside her blankets as she laid back against her pillow as the mice came to her side. "Oh friends, Lance is suffering, greatly so...and I can't bare to see him so forlorn..he looks so much better when he smiles. I will be at his side from now on, it's the least I could after the whole ordeal with Lotor. He really is selfless and kind, always putting other's needs before his own. He has qualities of a king.." she hummed, cheeks burning pink.

The mice looked at her knowingly, chirping something unintelligible for the other ears, but she understood them perfectly, she let out an undignified yelp as she shook her head. "So what if I like him? More of so reason to do everything I can to make him happy, he did not deserve this ugly heart break. Keith is a fool for being so blind, I will make him see."

Allura huffed as she laid her head on the pillow, snuggling into the bed sheets as her companions took their places on her pillow. "Goodnight friends."

Eyes drooped closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

The princess awoke the next morning, rubbing her eyes as she slipped out the safety of her blanket and proceeded to dress herself for the day. Pulling up her hair in it's usual bun, she headed out, bidding farewell to the mice. As she strode down the long narrow corridors, she briefly wondered if Lance was already awake, was he at breakfast? Too busy musing in her thoughts, she failed to see the newlyweds emerge from their room; hair ruffled, clothes crumbled and messy. Several love bites alongside Keith's neck. Shiro was the first to notice her. "Your highness, good morning."

Allura startled out of daze, frowned upon seeing who it was for a brief moment before smiling. "Shiro, Keith, good morning. I take it you slept well..?"

They stared at her sheepishly as the white haired male let out a bashful chuckle. "Yes something like that." 

Keith just sensually winked his way as he slipped their fingers together, a bright blush sporting Shiro's cheeks. She could scrunched her nose up distastefully. "Yes, of course. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to find Lance."

The 22 year old raised a brow, snapping out of his flirtatious nature as he turned to the princess. "Why Lance? I thought you didn't particularly like being around him."

She bristled, frowning. "Of course I do, he's fine company. Now if you gentlemen excuse me." 

Allura whisked by, going around the married couple as Keith stared after hair, a frown gracing his features—again. Why did it bother him so much anyway? He gave a shrug and returned his attention to his husband, planting a soft chaste kiss on the man's lips. Moments later, the Altean princess arrived at his door, and knocked. "Lance, can I come in?"

A whine was heard from the other side, to which she took as an ok. She entered, and the first thing that came into view was a grief stricken Lance with streak of tears against his skin. She let out a sad huff, approaching the man as she shook him awake. "Come on, time to get up, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry...just leave me here 'Lura, I can't..." He replied in a hushed whisper, lips quivering.

"Oh Lance..." She murmured sadly as she grabbed a hold of his hand that only felt limp in her grasp. "I know this must be hard, but please, you've got to stay strong. You ought to, I promise I'll be with you in these dark times. I will never once leave your side."

Lance stayed quiet, cerulean hues regarding her curiously, his voice soft. "Why?"

"Because it's what friend's do right? Besides, you were there for me when Lotor broke my heart, so let me do the same."

No one spoke, and weakly smiled. "Thank you, Allura." It was true however, he needed someone with him right now, to help him endure the heart break than who else than the princess who has dreamed of whooing in the past.

"No need to thank me, really I just want to see you smile once more Lance." She said, her left hand going to cup his cheek, expression softening, icy blue hues shining adoringly.

The two were so busy staring at one another, they didn't notice the whirr of Lance's bedroom door sliding open. "Lance, we're have a team meeting in..." the voice trailed off as violet hues narrowed their way as the two turn to the sudden newcomer. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Keith said albeit gnashing his teeth together; jaw tightening.

Lance and Allura jumped in surprise at his sudden intrusion, both frowning as the brunette sighed, hissing. "No, nothing _important_."

Keith just glared. "Anyways, I came to tell you we have a team meeting and debriefing after breakfast to address the destruction caused by the galra."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell Hunk and Pidge, is that all you came for?" He asked a bit irritably, arms crossed.

"Yes, that would be all.."

"Ok then, get out of my room now if you'd please." He huffed before turning to Allura, eyes soft. "Go and wait outside for me, I won't be too long 'Lura."

"Alright, see you soon." She bashfully replied, cheeks pink as she and Keith exited his room.

"What are you trying to get at Allura?" Keith's voice chimed in as they stood outside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Keith_." She answered coldly.

"Don't play dumb with me, first you get all cozy with Lotor after ignoring Lance for almost a year, and suddenly you're all buddy buddy with him?"

The princess bristled. "For your information, I wasn't taking Lance seriously, he was a huge flirt before. I was unsure if his feelings were genuine or not, but after Lotor, and what the mice told me, I decided to give his feelings for me a chance."

"Bullshit. It's had only been a month or so since the whole ordeal when we first set foot on earth, that wasn't enough time to develop feelings. It's not possible! You better not be messing with him or I swear—"

Something in her snapped, she whipped her head to face him. "You'll do what? Tell Shiro on me? Will you go crawling back to your husband, begging him to ground me just because you felt threaten by my closeness to Lance? For someone who got recently married, you should be worrying about your spouse instead of _him_. Unless you're feelings for Lance go deeper than you fail to perceive?"

Shock flickered in his eyes as he shook his head, "No you'e wrong, I'm just worried for him is all."

"Funny you should say that, you treated him like absolute shit on our trip back to your home planet. Don't go spouting bullshit."

Keith bristled. "As I recall, you also told him to shut up and treated him badly when we were on the game show."

"I was under a lot of stress, you on the other hand..." She eyed him up and down before haughtily turned away, sticking up her nose. "Only cared about your precious Shiro and the other paladins to even see how much Lance was suffering, how scared he looked when you went to go save Axca. For a person with enhanced galra vision, you sure are blind."

The two were face to face, practically snarling; glaring at one another. Lance emerged, confused as to the scene before him. "Uh...guys?"

The pair broke away, still glaring at the other before Allura was the first to smile. "Me and Keith were just have a talk is all, weren't we, _team leader_?" She sneered.

He just growled, eyes flashing yellow before offering a strained grin of his own. "Yeah, I hope to see you two after breakfast."

Lance just shrugged, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere as he stuck out his arm. "Shall we get going m'lady?"

Allura beamed, resting her hand on his arm bringing the man closer as she tightly gripped Lance's bicep. "Of course, farewell _Keith_."

 

As the two left, the male couldn't help the dangerous snarl escape his lips as he punched the wall, making a dent in it as his eyes went galra for a brief second as his gaze lingered on their retreating figures. The princess smirked to herself.

 

_'Serves him right.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol can you taste the saltiness? lmaoooo but anyways, I've been wanting to do this for a while except no married nonsense but all those Sheith fanarts of Shiro proposing and getting married to Keith after the whole ordeal got me thinking. Oh! and I'll try to update my other Klance fic too when I get the chance! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
